


A Marvellously Supernatural Fanfiction

by SnakeyElf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Has Daddy Issues, Established Frostiron - Freeform, Implied/referenced Destiel, Loki (Marvel) Has Daddy Issues, M/M, Not a tag?? I'll make it one., Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeyElf/pseuds/SnakeyElf
Summary: Sam and Dean come across two strange hunters while on a case, the two carrying power that the brothers have never seen before
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & Loki (Marvel), Castiel (Supernatural) & Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) & Dean Winchester, Loki (Marvel) & Sam Winchester, Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Dean Winchester, Tony Stark & Sam Winchester, implied Dean Winchester/Castiel - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Marvellously Supernatural Fanfiction

"Look, Sammy, i'm just saying..." Dean groans, letting his head hit the back of the couch "It's stupid! Why do you even care?"

"I know what you're saying, Dean, and I care because it annoys you." Sam snickers "It really should be Dea-stiel, not Destiel."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Yeah yeah-"

"No, i mean i found a case, Sam."

"Oh..." Sam rolls his eyes, turning to look at the laptop "Vampires?"

"Yeah."

===================================================================

As Sam and Dean round the corner, they see two hunters fighting the nest of Vampires, perfectly in sync with each other

"Jesus, who the fuck are these guys?" Dean mutters, holding his machete tightly

Sam elbows him "I might not be Jesus but they look like hunters."

"No shit, Sherlock."

One of the Vampires pins the shorter hunter, while two are fighting each other, the tall hunter in green just smirking from the side until he notices the pin

"Oh, that's really not a good idea, fanged one."

A burst of orange, littered with ribbons of rainbow light, and the Vampire is nothing but dust while the short one stands up

"Thanks for the help." Shorty (affectionately nick-named by Dean) deadpans

"Oh, it was no trouble, Anthony!" Greeny (affectionately nick-named by Sam) grins, white teeth glowing in the darkness "Now, i wonder how long it'll take for those two to realise neither of them are me."

'Anthony' smirks "I'm not sure, they're not all that smart."

Vampire #1 rips Vampire #2s head off, and in doing so, gets his own head chopped off by Anthony. Three Vampires jump out of the shadows, tackling Anthony to the floor

The hunter in green rolls his eyes, waving a hand that glows green, one of the Vampires gets thrown into a wall. Anthony gives some kind of signal and Greeny drops to the floor, the same orange and rainbow light exploding outwards and knocking Sam and Dean to the ground while the two Vampires still on Anthony turn to dust

There's a small rustling sound from behind Sam and Dean and suddenly Castiel is there, eyes wide

"There was a great power here, where is it?!"

"Loki, do you need a hand getting up or are you fine with just lying on the floor?"

'Loki' (and does that get widened eyes from the hiding three) scoffs, teleporting in front of Anthony

"I'm _absolutely_ fine, my darling."

Anthony snickers, letting himself be pinned to the wall by Loki, with rough, biting kisses planted on his lips. Loki stops, resting his forehead against the wall next Anthonys ear

"What's up, Lo-Lo?"

"We have an audience, love."

Anthony whines, a pitiful sound that makes Sam almost want to comfort him until the next words out of the shorters mouth are "But why did you stop?"

Castiels eyes widen even more, staring at the small hunter

Anthony walks over, hips swaying and a flirty grin on his lips "Name's Tony, what about you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Some stuff happened, all good! I've sort of veered away from the MCU since Endgame, but i've got a few LOTR/Hobbit fanfictions, if you want to see those :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
